


Катабасис

by AvaDay



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тостер снова сломан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катабасис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Katabasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135296) by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). 



> Перевод фика "Catabasis" автора tei. Был сделан еще в 2011 году.

Тостер снова сломан.

Она пихает ломоть хлеба внутрь, нажимает на кнопку в третий раз. И в третий раз хлеб выскакивает теплым и золотисто-коричневым.

\- Сожги же! - кричит она на аппарат, блестяще-белый, с неприметными буквами BL в углу. - Дочерна и до хруста, ты, тупая штуковина.

Снова хлеб внутрь, и в этот раз она прикрывает отверстие рукой. Хлебу придется подгореть, раз не получится выскочить. Вместо этого, питание тостера отключается, и ломоть бьется о ладонь.

Она поджигает тостер. Но не успевает закинуть остатки хлеба в огонь, как оказывается в кабинете местного представителя обслуживания клиентов Better Living Industries.

Представитель строг.

\- Наказанием за акт уничтожения, как первое нарушение, является час Снаружи, - говорит он.

Она притворяется, что испугана, но чувствует лишь любопытство, которое отдает мазохизмом.

Ее выталкивают из воздухонепроницаемого ангара у ворот, ее мать остается прямо по ту сторону, нервно заламывает руки и обещает ждать ее на том же месте.

Она спотыкается, падает и случайно набирает полный рот теплого песка. Она лежит на спине целый час, просто дышит, смотрит на огромное небо.

 

Она знакомится с Парти Пойзоном из-за пианино.

\- Простите, - обеспокоенно говорит она учителю музыки. - Кажется, у меня сломалось пианино. Каждый раз, когда я нажимаю на какую-то ноту, много других нот исчезает.

Учитель мягко улыбается.

\- Потому что исчезающие ноты не подходили бы к ноте, которую ты выбрала. Пианино не глупо и убирает ноты, из-за которых твой аккорд звучал бы необычно.

Так что она пела, когда играла, заполняя свои мелодии запрещенными нотами фантастических аккордов.

Представитель посмотрел на ее файл и приговорил к трем часам Снаружи.

В этот раз она не спотыкается, когда ее демонстративно выталкивают из ворот. Она осматривается, пораженная размером реальности.

\- Теперь-то не чувствуешь себя такой уж счастливой, а? - произносит полный неприязни голос. Недалеко от нее стоит мужчина, его волосы ядовито-красного цвета, а куртка слишком тяжела для такой погоды. В руках он держит оружие. Почему-то ее это не сильно и пугает.

\- Нет, - отвечает она. - Но это хорошая передышка.

Она задумывается на мгновение и решает, что, возможно, не слишком понятно объяснила.

\- От чувства счастья, я имею в виду.

Мужчина смотрит на нее, на минутку задумавшись.

\- Я - Парти Пойзон, - говорит он и двигается прочь. Должно быть, у него где-то недалеко машина, но нет смысла идти за ним. В конце концов, куда еще она может уйти, кроме как назад, внутрь?

 

Когда она выливает краски на стену школы - яркие цвета стекают по металлической стене, смешиваются в фантастические узоры - то получает восемь часов.

\- Следующий уровень наказания после этого - ночь снаружи, - многозначительно говорит Представитель. - Вряд ли стоит напоминать тебе, что лишь немногие выживают. Температура падает ниже нуля - ты представляешь, как это холодно? Конечно, не представляешь, ты никогда не ощущала этого. Тебе пора пересмотреть свое поведение, юная леди.

Она отправляется на поиски Парти Пойзона, как только закрываются ворота. Забредает так далеко от города, как ей еще не приходилось. Возможно, так далеко, как вообще никто ни бывал, по крайней мере, никто из тех, кто потом вернулся в город. Она находит хижину, разрисованную граффити. Парти Пойзон и еще трое мужчин стреляют по мишеням, прислоняясь к стене. Они выдавливают свои имена, вовсе не беспокоясь о том, откуда она взялась. Фан Гул, Джет Стар, Кобра Кид.

\- И Доктор, внутри, - добавляет Джет Стар, пальцем указывая на хижину. Изнутри доносится белый шум, и взволнованные голоса, и музыка.

Парти Пойзон протягивает ей оружие, почти улыбаясь. Она неуверенно берет, направляет на мишень и промахивается - пуля попадает в стенку, оставляет едва заметную дырку и поднимает облако пыли вокруг.

Парти Пойзон лишь усмехается, но Кобра Кид прицеливается в стенку и попадает совсем рядом с той дырой, которую сделала она.

\- Здесь, - говорит он, - если что-то ломается, то это навсегда.

Она опаздывает к воротам, уставшая, вся в пыли и улыбающаяся. Представитель обслуживания клиентов с подозрением смотрит на нее и пускает ее внутрь лишь после того, как ее со всех сторон опрыскивают каким-то новым дезинфицирующим средством от BLI. 

\- Вот такие люди, как ты, и загрязняют наш город, - шипит он, а она радостно смеется.

 

В последний раз ее наказывают за попытку бегства.

Ее отволакивают от ворот к кабинету Представителя, который велит тащить ее назад на закате. В эти несколько часов она покупает буханку хлеба и прячет ломти среди одежды - три в поясе штанов, два у бедер, словно оружие, шесть в карманах куртки. Она засовывает фляжку в сапог. Возможно, Представитель замечает, но ничего не говорит. Никто не ждет, что она вернется после наказания, но причины совсем не те, о которых думает она.

У ворот она крепко обнимает маму и шепчет:

\- Я буду писать письма.

Когда ворота открываются, она выбегает, не дожидаясь толчка.

Как только садится солнце, она видит лагерь КиллДжойс, точку оранжевого огня в нескольких милях от хижины, из которой Доктор Дез Дефайинг передает свои сообщения в ночи. Они хватаются за оружие, когда она подходит. Она поднимает руки и дает им поднести факел к ее лицу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее, и тогда они усаживают ее у костра.

\- Хороший огонь, - говорит она, и Парти Пойзон хмыкает.

\- У меня есть хлеб, - говорит она, и он кивает.

Она держит хлеб над костром, пока ее пальцы не начинают потеть, а ломоть не превращается в кусок оранжевого пламени. Она вытягивает его к ночному небу, словно пылающий флаг.


End file.
